Total Drama Island: Back to Wawanakwa
by gamestomper
Summary: The 22 campers are dragged into another season at Camp Wawanakwa. Day 1 - The 22 contestants are reunited, ready to compete for 1 million! But it's not smiles all around. Will Harold and Courtney kill each other by the end of the first day? What happened between Gwen and Trent? And why hasn't Heather insulted anybody yet?
1. Day 1, Part 1: Back to Wawanakwa

**A/N Ahoy:** Well, here I am again. Writing TDI fanfiction. Oh boy. I know I kind of let this story just die, but I'd just like to finish this project out. Now, I lost all my notes from years ago. As a result, I've had to make new ones. Therefore, this story will end up going in some different directions while staying somewhat the same.

**Disclaimer for entire story**: Total Drama Island and all its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I only own the original characters of Sciggs, Mike, and any other unique OC's.

**Context Note**: This takes place a year after Total Drama Island. Anything from the TDI special onwards that is canon never happened, mainly because I've only seen up through TDA (which I hardly remember, honestly).

**Romantic Note**: Ya see, I originally kept most of the canon TDI couples. This time around, however, that's not the case. Only BridgettexGeoff and TylerxLindsay are safe. The other couples are either in danger or already broken up. That being said, there won't be only two couples – HaroldxHeather will be the other main couple, along with another pairing that I would rather keep secret. I know Ezzy (EzekielxIzzy) was the other main couple I had written in, but I can say that it won't be a pairing this time around, sadly. So good luck with your guesswork! As for adding in other couples, I have no plans and probably won't make any plans.

**OC Note**: I'm keeping Sciggs, yes. I could name the intern differently, but we all know who it would actually be. Like before, Sciggs will not get any romantic interests and will only be there for the same sort of purpose as Mike – an extra dynamic, especially for later on when there are less campers to work with.

**Challenges Note**: I've already decided, at least in general, all of the challenges. I have not fleshed them out, but I have the essentials: who wins, who loses, who gets voted off, and why. I can't stop anyone from pitching challenge ideas, but I doubt they'll be incorporated, sorry.

**Inspiration Note**: This was heavily inspired by the Kobold Necromancer's story, Total Drama Comeback. Now, looking back, I can only facepalm at my weeaboo self who blatantly took ideas and jokes from that story /facepalm/. I don't plan for that to happen at all, though I did re-read through that fanfic recently. So if I subconsciously incorporate some joke from TDC, I apologize in advance.

**Ratings Warning**: I'm keeping this story rated T for teens, but there will be a few instances where M comes into play (I think we're all thinking of a certain Izzy moment right about now…). Either way, this story will contain coarse language, sexual references and situations (I doubt anything too heavy though), the drama of teen love, and mild to extreme violence. There is one other thing I would mention, but it'd spoil the surprise, so I refuse!

**Sick of these Notes: **I think I've just about covered everything, so here's the reboot!

* * *

**Day 01, 22 Campers Remain**

* * *

The two sat the old, rickety table, trying to take in the news as best they could. The mother kept reading over the contents of the letter, making sure that they had understood it correctly; meanwhile, her daughter was already covering her face with her hands. She held back tears.

"I can't go back…" she choked out, shaking her head. Across the table, her mom sighed and shook her head, tossing the letter back onto the table. At the top of it was the 'Total Drama Inc.' logo, with several paragraphs written underneath it.

"Apparently, Chris McLean thinks otherwise."

"But Mom… Look at what that show did to us! How can I go back to that… that…?"

"Listen, sweetheart."

The now-seventeen-year-old woman sniffled as her mom placed a hand on hers and gave a reaffirming squeeze. After all of the drama and pain that the two had endured together over the past year, her mother truly _was _her best friend.

"I know that going back on that show is the last thing either of us wants," her mother began. "I really and truly wish that you didn't have to go, but… We don't have the money to hire a lawyer to get you out of that contract you signed. The fact that this McLean fellow has the audacity to bring all 22 of you back for another season is beyond me."

"I'm not surprised," the daughter admitted, looking to the side.

"You're much stronger than that though, do you understand me?" She squeezed her daughter's hand tighter. "_We're _stronger than that, damn it!"

Her daughter nodded politely. The fire in her mom's eyes was surprising; she had almost forgotten what a strong woman her mother could be when she needed to be. The wrinkles surrounding her eyes deepened the harder she looked at her daughter with such fiery determination.

"You've dealt with this man before, and you've gotten through one season of this show," her mom continued. "We both know that the other contestants will want little or nothing to do with you, but you can't let that stop you. As long as I'm still alive and kicking, no daughter of mine is gonna just lie down and quit!"

"Mom, I know you're trying to cheer me up… but what can we honestly expect?! I'll be voted off the first chance they get! It doesn't matter whose team I'll be on, _all _of them hate me!"

"Heather," her mother sighed. "I just… I _have _to believe there's hope for you, you know? This situation is out of our hands, and it looks really bad and I just…" She looked down, her hands gripping at her jean shorts as she shook her head. Heather's frown deepened further as she sadly glanced down at the table.

Besides the letter from the Total Drama company, there were numerous bills and notices from as far back as four months. Sighing in a manner similar to her mother, Heather scanned through the Total Drama letter again. The raven-haired girl found the bit of information she was looking for. She stood up and took a deep breath.

"I understand, Mom," she suddenly stated, surprising the older woman.

"Heather…"

"I'm gonna go on the show and I'm gonna win this time!" Heather stared fiercely into her mother's eyes, though there was still fear behind those flames.

"Failure isn't an option for us," she continued. "I have to win that prize money; there's no other choice… Not this time."

* * *

**One week later…**

Chris McLean stood at the end of the Dock of Shame, smiling at the camera with a sense of longing. It felt good to be back in front of his precious camera, and the host was ready to get right back into the swing of things.

"Heh heh, welcome back at last to Total Drama Island!

"Last season, 22 teens were brought together to compete for a million buckeroonies! They endured gross eating, brutal physical feats, and the stress and drama of dealing with one another. With some major moments such as a secret vote switch and several hook-ups, you, the viewers at home, were endlessly entertained by these crazy teens all the way up to the end when Owen, our tubby gas machine, won it all!

"This season, we're bringing aaaaaall 22 of those zany teenagers back for _your _viewing pleasure! There will be challenges, there will be drama, and there will be _way _more ratings this time around, heh heh! You see, it's been a good year since our last season, and I'm sure our contestants have dealt with new attention at home, both good and bad! How will those experiences have changed our contestants? For better, or for worse?"

The handsome host flashed another grin before continuing. "With new teams and old rivalries, how will our contestants fair on this first day? Will Chef Hatchet's food be just as disgusting as last season? (I hope so, heh heh!) And most importantly, _WHO_ will be the one to win the 1 million dollars this season? That's right, baby! We're offering MUCH higher stakes this time!

"Without further ado, it's time to get pumped up for this new season, titled Back to Wawanakwa, on today's episode of Total… Drama… Island!"

* * *

_(cue theme song)_

_Theme song is same as last season, starts up as cameras pop up in various places just like last season._

_As the lyrics begin, the camera zooms past Chris and Chef – the host grins and points finger pistols at the camera while the psychotic cook merely growls. The camera continues through the woods to the top of the 1000 foot cliff before beginning to pan downward. As it heads towards the water, Mike peeks out of his cave with wide eyes._

_Down in the water, Bridgette is surfing with a big grin on her face. Geoff is surfing alongside her, smiling warmly but struggling to keep his balance. He finally topples over and wipes out, which Bridgette notices and chuckles at._

_Over on the dock, DJ holds Bunny in one hand and waves out at the two surfers. Suddenly, a shark jumps out of the water and growls at the gentle giant, who screams and takes off running. He passes by Eva, who is curling with large dumbbells. She notices DJ running and screaming and merely shakes her head in annoyance. Next to her, Tyler is struggling to lift a barbell and ends up falling over, letting out a defeated sigh. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he looks to the left. The camera pans over to Lindsay, who is smiling and waving. Then, Tyler runs up next to her and grins at the blonde bombshell. The camera zooms in as the two exchange romantic looks._

_The camera then pans upward to reveal Katie and Sadie squealing over the romantic moment, when Katie suddenly points somewhere and the two girls sigh dreamily. The camera follows Katie's finger to find Justin, who smiles at the camera. Suddenly, the male model appears distressed by something going on nearby. _

_The camera pans to the campground center to show Courtney yelling at Harold, who growls back at the C.I.T. Before the two start fighting, they're pulled back. The camera zooms out to reveal Duncan holding back Courtney and Heather holding back Harold. Duncan leans in towards Courtney and wiggles his unibrow, but is ignored by his fuming girlfriend. Heather sighs and pulls Harold closer to her while looking wistfully to the side._

_Now in the forest, the camera shows Leshawna and Beth talking and laughing together. Suddenly, they both freeze up and turn around to see Ezekiel and Cody. The two skinny boys are running and screaming, Cody with his hands up in the air. Following them are the bear and Sasquatchanakwa, who also look afraid. Izzy runs up, seeming to have been chasing the animals. She is grinning wickedly, but suddenly stops and peeks in the bushes to her side._

_As the camera shows the front of Izzy's face peeking through the bushes, she suddenly looks surprised. The camera shows her looking over at Trent talking to Owen and Noah, who both look uninterested in the conversation. Then, Owen farts and Noah gags at the smell. Izzy shakes her head and looks in the other direction. The camera reveals that she is looking at Gwen, who looks very sulky as she sits along on a large rock with her arms crossed. The crazy redhead frowns at the sight._

_As the camera pans back to the main bonfire, it becomes night. Sciggz is stringing up a banner that reads 'Total Drama Island: Back to Wawanakwa.' The intern then looks down at the chaos below:_

_Harold and Courtney are glaring intensely at one another, while Duncan is trying to get Courtney's attention._

_Ezekiel is staring nervously at Bridgette, Eva, Katie, and Sadie with his tuque pulled down over his eyes._

_Heather shifts uncomfortably in her seat as she tries to ignore scowls from Leshawna, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, and Justin._

_Trent is still talking to Noah (who is reading a book) Geoff and DJ are watching the staredown between Harold and Courtney, Tyler is staring at Lindsay, Cody is smiling at Gwen, and Izzy claps as Owen lets out an impressive belch_

_Chris is firing a paintball gun at Chef, who is flinging some gray sludge out of a cooking pot with a spoon back at him.__ The cook doesn't notice Mike also taking handfuls of the gray sludge and eating it._

_With a shrug, the intern pulls out a lighter and ignites the banner. He grins at his handiwork as the camera zooms out, showing everything happening all at once._

* * *

Chris still stood at the Dock of Shame, still flashing his pearly whites.

"Welcome back! Now, it's time to say hello to our returning contestants!"

As if on cue, the first boat arrived and dropped off its two passengers – the BFFF's. The two were beaming excitedly, practically bouncing on their heels.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sadie exclaimed, taking her best friend's hands in her own.

"We're back at Camp Wawanakwa, Katie!"

"Eeeeeeeeee! I know! This is gonna be soooooo much fun!" her tan-skinned friend cried. Chris walked up to the two, eager to start welcoming such willing victims.

"Katie, Sadie, good to see you two again," he lied. The handsome host had other contestants he was more excited to see, but those ones wouldn't arrive until later. The inseparable duo merely squealed again and took their place at the other end of the dock.

The next person to arrive was a certain mohawked criminal.

"Duncan," Chris greeted, clicking his tongue. "Didn't have to fetch you out of juvy this time, brah."

"Eh, I've been on parole," Duncan waved off. Then, he smirked deviously. "Doesn't mean I've been behaving, mind you."

"Wouldn't expect anything less, heh heh!" The two exchanged a quick fist bump before Chris went to greet Beth, another person excited to be back.

"Hey, guess what Chris?"

"What's that, dudette?"

Beth smiled wide for the host, revealing her shiny white teeth. Chris was so surprised by the glean, he couldn't help but admire himself in the reflection.

"Whoa-ho, Beth! I see a lack of braces on that face!"

The farm girl nodded excitedly, ready to jump for joy. "I know! I finally got them off this past year; I can't WAIT for the others to see!"

"Even Heather?" Chris asked, grinning in amusement as the short girl's face contorted into disgust.

"Pft," she spat. "I'm not letting her boss me around this time!"

"Attagirl!" Duncan called out, chuckling as he gave Beth a high five while the Wonder Twins fawned over how pretty her teeth looked.

All of the good vibes in the air suddenly ended as Eva stepped off the next boat onto the dock. She still looked as surly as ever, and Chris looked at the camera.

"Now _there's _the hate I've been waiting for!" Still flashing a grin, he walked over to Eva.

"Save it, McLean!" the fitness buff growled, passing by him with her duffel bag in hand. She tossed the bag on the ground nearby, and her dumbbells clanged inside. The other three girls cowered behind Duncan, whose only acknowledgement of the fitness gorilla was a sideways glance. Chris, on the other hand, frowned at the cold shoulder treatment he had received.

"WOOHOO!"

The handsome host then found himself in a bear hug, courtesy of last season's winner. As he struggled to escape the tight grasp, he endured Owen shouting in his ear.

"It's AWESOME to be back! I missed you, Chris! And I'm not just saying that because of the prize money!"

"That warms my heart, Owen. Really. Now can you put me down?!"

"Oh, sorry."

Released from the powerful grip, Chris adjusted himself while Owen ran over and began talking excitedly with Beth and Duncan about how excited he was. They both smiled and nodded until the large teen let out a belch in the middle of talking because then they could smell a strange combination of turkey, cheese, and chocolate on his breath.

The next contestant clearing her throat caught Chris's attention, and the handsome host couldn't help but smirk at Courtney – she was one of the ones he was most looking forward to bringing back since he had received nonstop letters from her and lawyers she hired to try and seek legal retribution for her unfair elimination last season.

"Courtney," Chris began, his grin never unwavering. "You know, it was actually because of you that our producers wanted to renew us for a second season."

"Thank you," she replied, beaming with pride.

"That wasn't a compliment, heh heh!"

The bossy girl ignored this comment as she joined the others, scanning intensely. She had her eyes on the lookout for a certain lankly nerd.

"_He's_ not here yet, is he?" she snarled at Chris, who held up his hands in defense and shook his head. Duncan, meanwhile, had forced his way past Owen with his eyes all on his princess. The ex-con stepped up to greet her, but she brushed past the criminal without any acknowledgement.

"Don't pretend like you didn't see me, gorgeous!" he called out, chasing after her. Chris chuckled at the sight and turned to see the next camper. Gwen stood silently, fuming, at the end of the dock with her bags at her side. The handsome host immediately recognized the scowl directed at him, and could only wave in mock politeness.

"And there's our favorite goth girl, Gwen! Nice to have you back."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she spat at the pretty boy, walking right by him to the others. Her arms were still crossed tightly across her chest. Her only interactions with the other campers were to greet Beth, Owen, and Duncan.

"Do you need a hug?" Owen offered, but Gwen merely shook her head and glared off to the side. Duncan shrugged and went back to trying to get Courtney's attention, but she still seemed set on ignoring the criminal's advances. Beth merely looked up at her former teammate in concern.

"Heh heh, still bitter about being last season's runner up?" Chris asked, but the goth girl merely flipped him off. If the handsome host had been paying attention, he would've noticed that a certain redhead had exited the next boat and snuck up behind him, grinning wickedly.

"HI CHRIS!"

The sudden shout in his ear made the handsome host leap into the air, crying out in fright. He looked behind him to see who had shouted at him, but saw no one there. When someone tapped his shoulder, Chris let out another scream and turned around again. There stood Izzy, the wild child herself. She looked proud of her accomplishment, while Chris looked ready to lie down.

"Izzy, bruh… Good to see you," he breathed out, still clutching his chest. "We're not gonna have any problems with the RCMP again, are we?"

"Oh pshaw!" she waved off, rolling her eyes. "Those slowpokes couldn't catch me even if I were blindfolded and had both legs tied behind my back! That actually happened once, but it was with the hall monitor at my high school, although technically I had glued him to the AV cart-"

"Right right," Chris interrupted, raising his eyebrow as Izzy merely cackled at the interruption. She went to join the others, leaping into Owen's arms and giving him a big bear hug.

"Izzy missed your marshmallowy hugs, you big lug!" she exclaimed. The large teen wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he leaned down with puckered lips. Surprisingly, the psycho teen held up her hand and pushed back the advance. Owen stared in confusion at Izzy.

"Didn't Izzy miss Owen?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied, and then tapped her fingers together. "It's just that… ummm… oh no, what is _that?!_" she exclaimed, pointing in some other direction.

That direction happened to be where Noah stood, looking unamused.

"This," he began, "is a person who doesn't appreciate people pointing at him. It's rude, ya know."

"Noah, still as cynical as ever," Chris quipped, crossing his arms. "Better watch that tongue that got you kicked off last time, dude."

"Well I'd watch your back, Mr. McLean," the bookworm retorted. "That everything of yours is what makes us all despise you."

The other campers, even Owen, couldn't help but chuckle at this stab at Chris. The pretty boy glared at Noah as he walked away, but he flashed his grin as Leshawna arrived next. That grin quickly subsided when the sistah walked right by him without a word.

"Hey y'all!" she greeted, high-fiving Duncan, Beth, and Owen in quick succession. "Leshawna's back, baby, and she's here to win this time!"

"So long as Chris doesn't pull any punches like he did last season with you," Izzy pointed out. Noah scoffed.

"Please, the man's a sadist; he pulls more punches than an overly involved factory manager." The others nodded, while the Wonder Twins and Owen looked confused. As the cynical bookworm facepalmed, Leshawna explained the joke to the three teens.

Everyone then knew who the next contestant was by the sound of Courtney suddenly hissing. Off the boat stepped a brunet nerd, with a keyboard tucked under his arm and his bags in hand.

"Hey there, Har-"

"HAROLD!"

The lanky nerd noticed Courtney stomping towards him, looking quite pissed. To everyone's surprised, he snarled right back at her with a glare of his own. Before a fight could break out, Leshawna stepped in front of the C.I.T.

"Oh no, don't you dare start already, ya crazy!" she admonished, holding her hand out.

"Why are you defending that cretin?!" Courtney shot back. "He's nothing but a cheat and a liar!"

"Now now, guys." Owen stepped up, looking nervous. "Can't we all just get along?"

"No!" Courtney and Harold shouted at the same time, making the tubby teen flinch. Regardless, the bossy girl and the lanky nerd joined the other campers. They just happened to stay as far away from one another as possible.

The next contestant to arrive was Justin, who smiled at Chris as he stepped off the boat.

"Justin, my man!" Chris greeted, happy that someone was paying attention to him at last. As the male model beamed silently at the handsome host for a few seconds, Chris eventually frowned.

"Man, I wish you could talk." Justin shrugged and headed over to the others, who were already swooning (sans Noah and Izzy, who glared at him; though, they both had different reasons for doing so).

Music blared from the next boat, and everyone could see Geoff dancing excitedly on the boat's main deck.

"ALRIIIIIGHT!" he shouted, leaping off the boat and high-fiving Chris before reaching the other campers. The handsome host chuckled to himself as the party animal received high fives all around.

"It's so awesome to be back, man!" Geoff exclaimed, wrapping one arm around Gwen. "You ready for another rockin' season?"

Evidently, the party boy must've missed out on the goth girl's sour mood that had persisted. So Geoff was surprised by Gwen's embittered response.

"You couldn't y me enough to fake any sort of enthusiasm, _dude_," she muttered.

"Whoa, come on now, that's no way to be!" Geoff disagreed, shaking his friend a little. "Maybe we'll be on the same team this time, and then I'll show you how to party!"

Though still visibly bitter, Gwen couldn't help but smile at Geoff.

"That does sound nice," she admitted. "I'm sure Bridgette would appreciate that."

Speaking of said surfer girl, she had arrived and was already greeting the others before setting her eyes on Geoff. The party animal hadn't noticed that she was standing behind him, grinning playfully.

"Ch'ya, I can't wait till she gets here!"

"Then maybe you should turn around," Bridgette replied, still grinning. Geoff suddenly looked confused.

"Why should I do tha- BRIDGE!"

The others chuckled and then aww'd as Geoff turned around and picked up his girlfriend in a tight hug and then gave her a big kiss on the lips. The couple stared lovingly at each other as Geoff set her down.

"I guess you missed me after all, huh?" Bridgette cooed.

"Of course!" Geoff pushed the tip of his hat up to move it out of the way. "You're all I've been waiting for since I heard we were coming back here." As this exchange was going on, Cody arrived and chuckled to himself before turning to Chris.

"It's nice to see the couples are still going strong, isn't it?"

"Some of them at least, heh heh," the sadistic man pointed out. The tech geek raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and joined the others.

"Ladies," he greeted, giving that sly look to Katie and Sadie (well, at least he thought it looked sly). Leshawna rolled her eyes while Beth hugged the tech geek.

"How's the Codemeister been doing, huh?" Owen asked, giving the scrawny teen a fist bump as greeting.

"Pretty good; not as good in the ladies' department, but I finally got out of getting swirlies day in and day out!" he boasted, showing off the gap in his teeth with a grin. Noticing Gwen standing next to Bridgette and Geoff, he walked over and scooted up next to her.

"Sooo," he began, grinning fiendishly. "I see Geoff and Bridgette here are doing well, how goes things with Trent and you, huh?"

Whatever cheering up that Geoff had done was immediately undone because, at that moment, Gwen's face contorted into a fierce rage. Her eyebrows furrowed, her fists tightened, and she let out a low growl.

"If you _must_ know," she grumbled, looking at the ground. "We broke up."

"What?!" most of the campers exclaimed. Even Eva and Noah seemed interested in this piece of news. Chris also paid attention to this revelation, which made him not notice the next contestant arrive.

"Girl, you two were pining for each other all season last year!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Yeah, what happened?" Beth asked, clasping her hands together.

"Or are you just yanking our chains?" Geoff proposed, still holding Bridgette close to him.

"Nah, it's true guys," came a voice from next to Chris, startling them all. There stood Trent, who had a small smile on his face as he waved. "We're not together anymore, it's not a joke."

Some of the campers exchanged surprised glances. Gwen's rage seemed to intensify, and she looked off to the side. Geoff and Cody both patted her shoulder until she shook their hands away. While everyone else focused on Trent, one camper stared longingly and pitifully at Gwen. Trent shook Chris's hand, and the handsome host flashed his pearly whites for the camera once again.

"Trent, I hear you're part of a big time band now, bruh!"

Gwen scoffed loud enough for all to hear, but Trent seemed to glow with excitement at the mention of his band.

"Yeah man!" he gushed, pointing at his new T-shirt. It was no longer the green shirt with a handprint on it, for now Trent wore a darker green T-shirt that sported 'Izzard's Pistols' and featured a picture of the band from one of their live shows.

"We got together after the end of Total Drama Island, and we've been doing great ever since. Like this one time, the Prime Minister asked us to come perform for his daughter's wedding! Oh man, that was a blast because we accidentally lit the ice sculpture on fire and-"

Chris interrupted the musician. "As much as I'd love to hear more of that story, we only got a half hour time slot. So I'm gonna need you to calm down on the stories there; you're starting to sound like Izzy, heh heh!"

Aforementioned redhead stuck her tongue out at the pretty boy, and then looked at the next camper to arrive – Lindsay.

"Lindsay! Always nice to see you," Chris greeted. The blonde bombshell smiled and waved, and then she looked at a piece of paper in her hand.

"Thanks… Chris!" she replied. The handsome host raised an eyebrow.

"Wow… you got it right. Impressive!"

"Thanks! It's all because of this little sheet that Paula made for me," she explained, handing it to Chris. He looked down at it and burst into laughter. While Lindsay took back the paper and looked confused, Chris calmed down enough and explained to the camera.

"Dudes, it's got all of our faces on it with our names next to our faces. I'm not even joking, hahaha!"

Leshawna, who was nearest to Lindsay, took a look at the sheet of paper as well.

"He ain't trippin'." The ghetto girl then looked at Lindsay with her hands on her hips. "White girl, do you really need this to remember your friends? And your man?"

Lindsay looked at the sheet, and then scratched her head. "Well, Paula didn't want me to embarrass myself by forgetting everyone's names again. So now I shouldn't mess up anyone's name… Leshawna!"

Noah shook his head. "And to think, she's made it to high school."

DJ arrived next, with Bunny in hand. He greeted Chris with a fist bump and joined the others.

"How's it going?" Duncan asked as the gentle giant joined him and Geoff.

"I've been doing well, how about you?"

Duncan grinned. "Still causing trouble everywhere I go."

DJ laughed. "I'm not surprised."

When Tyler arrived next, everyone could tell. That was because the clumsy jock shouted "I'M BACK!"

Chris rubbed his ears and scoffed. "Well, at least ya didn't hurt yourself this time."

After double-checking to make sure she was looking at the right Tyler, Lindsay let out a squeal and rushed over to greet her boyfriend with a hug and kiss. It wasn't as romantic as Geoff and Bridgette's reunion, but it was heartwarming nonetheless. With most of the campers gathered, Chris rubbed his hands together.

"I saved the best for last, campers, heh heh!" he noted. As if on cue, the next boat arrived. The next teen had to be shoved off the boat by the driver, and the tuque-topped teenager crumbled to the ground.

"Welcome back, Ezekiel!"

The prairie boy stood back up and gulped, staring at his fellow campers as if they were the jury convicting him of his death sentence. The girls all glared at him, with Eva looking particularly murderous. Most of the guys simply found an interesting spot in the water or on the dock to admire while Ezekiel slowly walked over and joined the others. He found refuge near a fuming Gwen, who was too busy shooting daggers at Trent to notice the shy prairie boy.

With only one camper left, everyone braced themselves for nothing but bitchiness and hatred directed at them from their least favorite queen bee. Leshawna and Beth crossed their arms as the next boat pulled up, while the others merely waited for a familiar haughty voice.

None of that came. Heather stepped off the boat with her luggage in hand, staring at a group of people who were all set to hate her. Instead of glaring at them or insulting them, she nodded at Chris and walked over to them. Few people noticed the hidden sadness behind her steely gray eyes or the way her shoulders were hunched rather than rigid with pride. When she merely stood there and didn't say anything, Noah finally spoke up.

"What, no bratty rich girl comments? No 'weird goth girl'?" he asked. The former queen bee shook her head at Noah, and he shrugged in response. No one else said anything to Heather. They thought that her attitude was very strange, but most of them believed it to just be an act. It was probably just part of some twisted plan of hers… right?

Only one person wasn't particularly concerned about any of this, for there was a camera in front of him. Chris McLean grinned directly at his favorite thing (next to his hair and himself) and pointed.

"When we come back, see how we're gonna pair up these crazy teens this season! Some of them haven't changed, while some of them have changed quite a bit! What will these new teams be? How will they fare in their first challenge? And are you ready for some footbaaaaaaaaaall? Heh! Stay tuned, folks!"

* * *

**End Part 1**

* * *

I just feel like this was a good place to stop, honestly.

Next chapter will introduce the new Bloody Sharks and Fighting Raccoons (will the teams be the same or different, do you think?) and should, hopefully, be full of interactions that I want to start off between certain campers. I also might start writing the first challenge, which is still that football game. Depending on how all of that goes, this first day will be _at least _3 parts.

I can't make any promises about when I'll write the next chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it, but I'm eager to write far more interactions between the campers (22 is a very intimidating number to have to go back to, and that's not counting Chris, Chef, Sciggs, and Mike; thank god I'm not bringing in Mike for a good while…)


	2. Day 1, Part 2: Mealtime Malice & Mystery

**corbinace:** -shrugs- I have different plans, what can I say? If you want a copy of the old story, I saved the whole thing in a Word file. Everything up to the last chapter that I wrote, which was the music video challenge.

**Reading10: **Thank you; I have NO idea where the renewed interest came from, but I'm just gonna roll with it for now. Oh don't worry, I have plans for all four of those crazy teenagers.

**General shizz: **Phew, no more full-time! I'm hoping part-time will be much more manageable. Anyway, time to get this show on the road!

* * *

Gathered in front of the Mess Hall, 22 teenagers stared at the egomaniac that had brought them all together again. Some didn't mind being back, while the majority would rather have been anywhere else but here.

"So," Noah began, staring at Chris. "Can we expect more torturous challenges and sneaky rules from you this time around?"

"Of course!" the host confirmed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I swear, if I get booted off for some dumb reason again…" Leshawna muttered, shaking her head.

"We're really sorry about that, by the way," Bridgette apologized, her arm wrapped around Geoff's waist. The party animal nodded, though he wasn't sure what his girlfriend was referring to.

"At least none of you were unfairly voted off because of some scheming _creep_," Courtney grumbled, glaring at Harold. The lanky nerd merely shot an annoyed look towards the C.I.T. and turned his attention back to Chris, who had begun explaining how things were gonna go down this season.

"You all remember how this works – you will be divided into two teams, which we will get to in a little bit! Each team will compete against each other in various challenges. The winning team will gain immunity, while the losing team must face the dreaded Marshmallow Ceremony and vote off one of their teammates!

"And because I know some of you are real smart-alecks," Chris looked towards Noah and Gwen as he spoke. "I'm gonna say this right away. There will be absolutely NO returning to the island once you've been voted off, like Eva and Izzy did last time. All vote-offs are final, dudes."

"He says now," Noah muttered. The handsome host continued.

"As you know, the stakes are raised this time! You will all be competing for a grand prize of one million dollars!"

Several campers brightened up at the mention of the prize money. There were so many possibilities with that amount of money: college, entertainment, food (okay, only Owen was thinking of that last one).

"Now, you all know that the Final Ten is where the teams dissolve and individual immunity will be up for grabs. However, we still gotta get rid of twelve of you before that happens; so, it's time to split everyone up into two teams!"

"If I call your name, come stand to my left: Leshawna… Bridgette… Harold… Justin… Gwen… Ezekiel… Izzy… Courtney ("_WHAT?! _I'm with Harold again?! This is unaccepta-!") Duncan… Cody… and Heather!"

Between Courtney snarling at Harold, Bridgette giving Ezekiel a harsh look, and Leshawna looking ready to tear off Heather's head, Cody couldn't help but comment.

"You know, it seems like Chris is really looking to cause some big blow-ups."

"That's because he's a prick," Gwen replied, crossing her arms and also glaring at Heather. The former queen bee was trying to ignore the anger directed at her from her old cabin mates, but she clearly looked distressed by it. The tech geek scratched his head.

"I just don't get what's up with Heather, ya know?"

"Cody, she's just being quiet because she knows that we all know better than to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"I don't know; even when she was at a disadvantage, Heather always had _something _to say. She didn't even protest when Chris said that she'd be with you and Leshawna again. It just doesn't make sense to me…"

Gwen shrugged, looking down at Cody. "It doesn't matter anyway; we'll vote her off before she has a chance to try and manipulate us again."

Cody frowned at this, but said nothing to argue the point further. Meanwhile, Chris was looking at the remaining eleven contestants who still stood on his right.

"The rest of you - Tyler… Owen… Geoff… Noah… Lindsay… Katie and Sadie… Beth… Eva… Trent… and DJ – will make up the rival team!"

Tyler had already snuggled up to Lindsay with a huge grin, glad that he wouldn't have to worry about his girlfriend being on the opposing team this time. Geoff, on the other hand, frowned as he looked over at Bridgette. DJ patted his back in sympathy.

"Don't worry, man," the gentle giant spoke. "You'll get to spend some time with her."

"I hope so…"

"Yo, Chris! Here're those flags you wanted!"

The teenagers were surprised by the new voice, which had come from behind them. Another teenager, about their age, walked into view from the forest. He wore glasses, a black T-shirt with a red skull on it, jeans, and black boots. On top of his head was a mess of thick, brunet hair. He walked up to the handsome host, who took the two flags from the new teenager.

"Perfect timing!" Chris exclaimed. "Oh yeah. Everyone, this is Sciggs! He's the only intern that was willing to stick around after we did orientation."

Sciggs waved at the others, who waved back (except for Noah, Gwen, and Duncan).

"You must be suicidal," quipped Noah. The intern shrugged.

"This counts as community service, apparently," he revealed. "Plus, I'm sure any college that sees what I end up doing here will take enough pity on me to just let me go to it."

"Touché."

"Anyway," Chris interrupted, bringing all the attention back on him so that everything would be right in his world. "There is no longer the Screaming Gophers or the Killer Bass! From this day onward, you are now…"

He tossed one flag to Ezekiel, who was taken by surprise but still managed to catch and unravel the flag. The design was that of a fierce, gray shark that had blood-stained teeth.

"The Bloody Sharks!"

"Wow… That's kinda moo'rbid, eh," the homeschooled teen noted, but was still impressed by the design.

"I don't know, I think it describes our team pretty well!" Izzy chirped. The teammates all looked at each other and realized that the crazy redhead made a pretty good point.

"And you guys shall be known as," Chris continued, tossing the other flag to Geoff, who easily caught it. When the party animal opened it, the flag bore the symbol of a raccoon in mid-swipe, as if it were attacking something.

"The Fighting Raccoons!"

Geoff beamed proudly.

"Awesome!"

"I like their flag better," Eva admitted, eyeing the other team's design with a bit of jealousy.

Chris clapped his hands together, grinning widely. "Now then, I think Chef Hatchet should have lunch prepared for you guys by now! And I know how everyone's missed his cooking, heh heh!"

"I don't think you can call what that man makes 'cooking,'" Gwen retorted, doing air quotes to emphasize our point.

"Hey, maybe he's gotten better over the past year!" Cody suggested hopefully.

"Or not," the tech geek muttered a few minutes later as Chef plopped some unidentifiable substance onto his lunch tray. It looked like a cross between oatmeal and a sandwich, except duller in color and pulsating slightly. He then sat with Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Justin. Courtney and Duncan were nearby, but the delinquent seemed intent on resuming his taunting of the C.I.T. while she continued to shoot him down each time. A few people noticed that Izzy had disappeared, but they felt it was better not to question where she was.

At the other side of the Mess Hall, the Fighting Raccoons were much more unified – though Noah and Eva showed no interest in interacting with their fellow teammates.

"But then," Tyler continued, telling the others about his school's baseball team winning the playoffs out of all the high schools. "The pitcher accidentally pegged Casey with the ball, so it came down to me – bases loaded, two outs, bottom of the ninth. We only needed one point to win it, man!"

"Did you score the winning point, then?" Geoff asked, subtly moving his plate closer to Owen so that the large teen would eat it.

"What? Oh, uhh… Sort of." The jock scratched the back of his head, but flashed a grin at Lindsay, whose baby blue eyes still amazed him. "See, Chang was dead set on stealing home plate. I kept telling him that I had everything under control… But then when I swung at the first pitch, I lost my balance and fell on the catcher and ump. So while they were distracted, Chang stole home and scored the winning run; but, he wouldn't have done it without my help!"

"Wow," Beth murmured. Noah smiled to himself.

"Congrats, you were the equivalent of Shaggy and Scooby in every episode of 'Scooby-Doo,'" he quipped. A couple people chuckled at the comparison, but Tyler looked downright offended.

"Hey man, at least I tried, unlike you during the dodge ball game last season! How'd that end for you again? Oh yeaaaaaaah."

The bookworm didn't look up, so the conversation at the table quickly resumed before Tyler pursued the subject further. Little did anyone know, Noah's mind was reeling with worry about facing a similar fate as last season.

Meanwhile, Harold was the last one in line to receive his "meal."

"You made sure I'm not allergic to any of this stuff, right?" he asked Chef politely. The ex-military man simply growled in response.

"You doubting my culinary skills, Scrawny?!"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"Good, now GET OUTTA MY FACE!" Chef belted, shouting loud enough to blow back some of Harold's auburn hair. The lanky nerd turned to look at his team's table. Maybe he could try to sit with Leshawna and Cody, since they were further away from Courtney. Before Harold took a single step, however, he noticed Ezekiel simply standing at the end of the lunch line. He had been ahead of Harold in line, but the lanky nerd hadn't noticed the shy prairie boy freeze up.

"Zeke?"

The redneck teen jumped, but sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Harold.

"Whew, hey there."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, uhh… Standing, I guess, eh." Ezekiel shrugged. Harold then noticed something else – off in the corner, Heather was sitting alone. She seemed resigned to her fate as an outcast. Harold could tell because she looked very much like how he felt whenever he was at school.

"Well, why don't we go sit down and eat?" he suggested nonchalantly. Ezekiel slowly nodded.

"Oo'kay… Are you sure?"

"Sure about what? Eating? This stuff doesn't look quite digestible, I'll admit, but that doesn't mean-"

"No no no," the homeschooled teen interrupted, waving his hand. He stared down at his own food tray and muttered.

"What I mean is… Are you sure you want to eat with _me_?"

Harold blinked. Then, he nodded. Finally, he scratched his side.

All of these reactions confused Ezekiel (except the scratching – that one seemed self-explanatory). Who would want to be seen with such an outcast? Sure, the prairie boy had more than learned his lesson about sexist attitudes and ideas. He no longer believed that guys were stronger and smarter than girls, but that didn't mean that Eva knew that. And that thought was more than enough to terrify Ezekiel.

And then here was Harold, just talking and interacting with him as if he wasn't some sexist twerp like the others seemed to view him. It was… nice.

"Can I ask why?" Ezekiel continued, his voice still low. "I'm not exactly a pop star around here, eh."

Harold raised an eyebrow. "It's 'rock star,' not 'pop star.' Gosh! And, to answer your question, I'm not Mr. Popular either. Besides, I didn't get to talk to you at all last season and now's my chance. Maybe we'll end up being friends or something."

"Friends?" the prairie boy cocked his head to the side. "But… You doo'n't hate me for what I said last season?"

"Dude, you were ignorant about the ways of the world. I get it. Besides, I think Eva showed you the error of your ways preeeeetty clearly last season. Am I right?"

Ezekiel unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck before answering. "Oh definitely, eh."

"So let's go sit down then," Harold suggested, shrugging and heading towards the tables. Ezekiel nodded and followed after him, smiling slightly at the gesture. Maybe not _everyone _hated him after all. The prairie boy was so distracted by this thought, he bumped into the lanky nerd, who had stopped in front of one of the tables.

"Watch it, idiot!"

"Soo'ry, soo'ry!"

"Umm…"

Ezekiel then noticed that he and Harold were near the table that Heather had been sitting at, alone. The homeschooled teen thought that this was a bit odd, considering the fact that he was convinced everyone on the show agreed Heather was the anti-Christ. But, given the fact that Harold had just proven him wrong about everyone hating the prairie boy, he decided that he must've been mistaken again.

"If you two are here to make fun of me," Heather began calmly, stirring her meal absentmindedly. "Go right ahead. I'm sure it's nothing I won't hear from the others by the end of the day…"

"Actually," Harold replied. "I was just wondering if these seats are taken."

There was a brief silence. Heather stared at the lanky nerd, dumbfounded.

"Well… Not really. I guess those seats are free for anyone who actually wants to be around me, which is no o-"

"Cool!"

Before Heather could finish her sentence, Harold took a seat directly across from her with a beaming grin. Despite displaying a strange gusto in eating Chef's cooking, he soon spit it back out on the floor nearby to protect his health. Following suite, Ezekiel sat next to Harold and didn't even attempt to consume what the psychotic chef had given him. The former queen bee just stared at the two teens in astonishment, but said nothing more and returned her focus to her lunch. Still, she kept glancing up at Harold and Ezekiel every couple minutes to make sure they were still there.

The others took note, and the gossip was already spreading like a wildfire.

"Wonder what Harold's doing with Ezekiel?" Bridgette wondered aloud, tapping her chin.

"Hopefully he's teaching that white boy how to properly respect a lady," Leshawna asserted, crossing her arms.

"There's a better question," Gwen brought up sourly, not even looking at the trio of outcasts. "Why the hell is he with _Heather_?" she hissed. "We all know and agree that she's nothing but a snake. Is Harold just too naïve to believe she'll just use him and dump him like trash?"

"Now Gwen," Cody began, patting her shoulder. She shook his hand away, so he stopped. However, the tech geek offered a friendly grin. "I'm sure Harold knows what he's doing – he's not stupid, after all. He's just… odd. In a lot of ways. Like me!"

"Except you're not a cheating freak," Courtney retorted suddenly, bumping into the conversation. Duncan had been distracted by battling Chef's food, which had stolen his fork and threatened to stab him in the kidneys.

"Plus, you're a Shorty McShortsman Shortstack of Geek Pancakes!" The crazy redhead, Izzy, had suddenly popped up from under the Bloody Shark table. Understandably, everyone yelled in surprise (even the homicidal meal that Duncan quickly subdued with a punch to its metaphorical face).

"Umm… Thanks?" Cody replied, tilting his head to the side. Izzy beamed proudly and then looked back at Harold, Ezekiel, and Heather.

"Izzy thinks Harold just wanted to avoid Crazy in Training over here ("Why, you little-!") and Zeke is probably afraid of us gals ripping him to shreds!"

Bridgette flinched at the description.

"I don't think any of us would go _that_ far… right, Gwen? Gwen?"

The surfer girl looked at her Goth friend to see that she was glaring daggers at Trent as he shared another story about his band. She seemed to hiss as she breathed through clenched teeth, unaware of anything else in the world but her ex-boyfriend.

"Earth to Gwen, come in!" Leshawna called, shaking her with one arm. Gwen shook her head and looked around, noticing her teammates looking at her with genuine concern. However, this only seemed to piss her off more as she suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me," she growled, shooting one last glare at Trent. "I need a moment." With that, she headed towards the exit without looking back. Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, and Cody frowned after her.

"Man, she's been hurt real deep," Cody noted, shaking his head.

"I know she's usually in a bad mood," Leshawna voice, her hands on her hips. "But I've never seen my girl so high and tight just by lookin' at someone. Except Heather, of course."

"Do you think Trent said or did something to hurt her?" Bridgette theorized, staring uneasily at the musician. He seemed innocent enough – a successful band, no disparaging comments to or about Gwen (that they had heard yet), and a general positive attitude. Was it all a ruse?

"Whatever it is," Izzy spoke lowly, in a rare moment for her. "It's something that's deeply bothering her, so we need to be supportive and find out just what it is so that we can help her through it."

"Sweetie," Leshawna sighed. "It's not that easy…"

"Gwen has some pretty bad trust issues," Bridgette confirmed, nodding slowly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say those issues have only worsened since we saw her last."

"But we can make them better!" Izzy affirmed, pointing for emphasis. She grinned crazily, back to her old self. "There's never been a problem that Izzy hasn't been able to fix yet!"

"What about the RCMP hunting you down?" Cody asked.

"All taken care of," the wild child retorted, laughing maniacally. "Those guys are horrible at negotiating; I actually got them to give me a pet squirrel and some bubblegum in exchange for taking me off the Most Wanted List!"

Cody merely stared. He was experiencing a combination of amusement and horror since Izzy was describing the _police_ who had agreed to an obviously poor deal. Bridgette recovered first and frowned at Izzy.

"Hon, I just don't think it's gonna be as easy as you think." She then grabbed Izzy's hand and gave it a few light pats. The psycho hose beast didn't look away from Bridgette's hand the entire time, and then she stared into the surfer girl's honest, green eyes. Those almost motherly eyes that softened when they saw that Izzy still looked determined.

"I appreciate your concern for her, though," Bridgette admitted with a light grin. "I'll do what I can to help out, Izzy." Izzy stared blankly at the surfer girl's raw honesty, and then her mouth spread into a grin that threatened to split her face in half.

"Awesome! We totally got this, okaa-san!"

Before Bridgette could ask what that word was, the door to the Mess Hall opened to reveal one of the slimiest, grimiest pieces of filth on the island. He flashed his trademark grin.

"Hey there, campers!" Chris McLean greeted, his cheekbones seeming to glisten as he looked into the camera. Lindsay looked down at her cheat sheet before waving.

"Hi Chris!" Tyler gave his girlfriend a proud peck on the cheek while everyone else stared warily at the handsome host.

"Who's ready for the first challenge?"

"Is a soldier ever ready for a war?" Noah asked half-heartedly, putting down his book.

"Is a death row inmate ever ready for his execution?" Gwen quipped, bumping Chris as she passed by to go back to her teammates. She didn't look any better than when she had stormed off, so Leshawna patted her back. Sciggs stood next to Chris in an American football outfit, complete with pads and a helmet. Though no one could see his face, his voice expressed his annoyance.

"Is an intern ever paid for humiliation and exploitation?"

"Nope," Duncan answered, sneering at the get-up. "So what's the occasion? Got a hot date tonight?"

"Heh heh, nice one!" Chris walked over and high-fived the delinquent while Sciggs flipped off his boss behind his back.

"I'm guessing we're gonna play football?" Harold asked groggily, looking paler than usual. Upon closer inspection, the others saw that Chef's meal had traveled from his plate onto the ground.

"Ewww," Lindsay commented.

"Thaaaaaat's right!" Chris interrupted, bringing the focus back on him. He walked over to Sciggs and knocked on his helmet. "While it probably won't live up to the awesome cliff diving challenge that we started off with last time, I have a good feeling about this one!"

"So what're we playing? 4 quarters?" Tyler asked, already looking pumped for this sports-themed challenge. The handsome host shook his finger.

"In due time, brah. Before we get going to the field, how's about you all revisit the Confession Cam and let the folks at home know what's going on in those crazy heads of yours?"

"I know I'll regret asking this," Trent started, looking hesitant. "But… did you clean that outhouse at all since last year?" The other campers' eyes widened in worry when the handsome host broke down into hysterical laughter, falling to the ground with his legs flailing around in the air.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Trent – "/holding his nose and slightly green/ I should've known what a dumb question that was… /coughs a few times before gagging/ Oh man, _why _did I come in after Owen?"

Owen – "It's so AWESOME to be back! It's like I'm at my second home. /he farts and then giggles/ Whoops!"

Gwen – "/crossing her arms and scowling at the camera/ I really, really hate Chris McLean. It's bad enough he introduced me to Heather last season, but now I'm on that harpy's team again! /she blows a strand of hair out of her face and glares off to the side/ At least she can't use Trent against me since I hate him and he's on the other team anyway.

"It doesn't even matter. This whole contest doesn't matter; I don't want to be here! /she throws her arms up and lets out a frustrated yell/"

Ezekiel – "/adjusts his tuque/ I'm hoo'ping to redeem myself, eh. It was really nice of Harold to include me, even though I doo'n't knoo' why we sat with Heather. He didn't say anything a'boot it. /shrugs/ She's the oo'nly person whose hated moo'r than me, I think.

"'Boot maybe, just maybe, we can shoo' the others that we're noo't so bad, eh?"

Eva – "Since it was my temper that did me in last time… /sighs/ twice… I'm gonna try to keep it under control. My mom paid for anger management classes over the past year, and I only got kicked out of five of them. To be fair, one of those times involved the other guy throwing the first punch. /she smirks proudly/ That poor moron, heh heh."

Geoff – It does kind of suck that I'm not on Bridge's team this time /he looks down and frowns, but then can't contain an excited smile/ But this season? I'm gonna rock this island till it sinks, dudes! WOOOOO!"

Izzy – "/scribbling something down on a small notebook, muttering to herself/ No no no, there's no fireworks for miles… Maybe if…? No, NO! God, where would I find that much glitter glue, even? Hmm… probably could… just need to add salt… What if…? Yes, perfect!

/she then looks at the camera and flashes a wild grin/ Sorry, top secret stuff, folks! Much like my super secret crush on…

… Hah! Like I'd actually say it out loud, you silly, silly people! /she winks at the camera/"

Bridgette – "New season, new teammates… I'm excited, but also really nervous. /she starts counting off on her hand/ We've got Justin, who's mute. Cody seems innocent enough. Gwen's ready to tear Trent's head off for some reason… What happened with those two? Anyway, with Gwen and Leshawna on the same team as Heather again, I can only imagine how _that _will go /sighs/ And then throw in Courtney and Harold still at each other's throats on top of that along with Ezekiel… I'm not looking forward to working with him. /she crosses her arms firmly, frowning/

"Izzy was trying to tell me that Ezekiel has probably changed his views by now, and I doubt she would be defending him unless she actually believed it herself… I don't know, she might be right. I'll keep an eye on him. Him and Duncan. /she scoffs, looking to the side/ I wasn't a big fan of Duncan to begin with after he got the guys to vote me off last season, but I found out that he's already back to pranking Harold! He thought it'd be "hilarious" to fill Harold's duffel bag with lake water. /sighs and covers her face with her hands/

"This is gonna be a long season…"

Noah – "/looks unamused/ So I've got a talentless jock and his airheaded girlfriend who literally needs a cheat sheet to remember everyone's _names_, two more airheads whose squeals could break the sound barrier, an Iron Woman and a gasbag, a guy who's obsession is partying, a wannabe who essentially let Heather walk all over her last time, a giant who's afraid of his own shadow, and a young Elvis. Hmm…

/he sighs and shakes his head, but then looks somewhat determined/ I refuse to be the first one voted off my team this time; it's gonna take more than wit and intellect to make it in this contest, if Owen is any indication. /looks down at his book and begins reading, but continues speaking/ Can't count on these people to keep me around, so I'll just have to prove my worth."

Chef – "/in a skimpy cheerleader's costume, growling lowly/ Damn that Chris McLean… I said B-cups, dammit! This A-cup bra is an _insult_! I _will_ get him back, mark my words!"

Chris – "/grinning widely/ Stick around, and you'll get to see these crazy teenagers knock the wind out of each other! Which team will win: the Bloody Sharks or the Fighting Raccoons? Will our less athletically-gifted contestants surprise us, or will they just stand around like a bunch of trees? And what other surprises do I have in store for them, heh heh? /an evil glint flashes in his eyes before the camera cuts to static/"

* * *

**End Part 2**

* * *

Wow, that ended up being longer than I anticipated. My main goal was to try and set up the interactions and friendships to look for in the future, as well as the conflicts. Next chapter will be the main challenge. I'm not sure how I'll incorporate the follow-up challenge (yes, I'm still doing those for the most part) and the marshmallow ceremony yet, but this first chapter will be 5 parts at the most.

I realize it's taken me a long while to get this chapter out. Frankly, I've been busy with school and work, which has left me tired and uninterested in this project most days (hell, I'm putting off a bunch of homework at this moment just to get this chapter finished .). But I'm not abandoning this thing, don't worry. I just can't promise a consistent update schedule; I may or may not have more time for writing once the semester ends in December. It depends on work, since the holiday season means it'll be busier.

Oh yeah, Izzy's secret crush _will _be revealed in the future, by the way. Guess all you want, I'm not confirming nor denying anything until then.


End file.
